


El más lindo

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stilinski triplets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando su compañero de piso y mejor amigo Jordan Parrish le presenta a su nuevo novio, no sabe que Thomas Stilinski pondrá su vida de cabeza debido a un pequeño malentendido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El más lindo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes,escenarios y demás, Maze Runner le pertenece a James Dashner así como sus personajes.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Este fic tiene OOC con la personalidad de Thomas de Maze Runner, y también un poco con Derek porque a mi siempre me ha gustado en pensar como sería Derek si no hubiera pasado todo eso de Paige y Kate.
> 
>  **Aclaratoria:** Tenía pensado solo poner a Stuart, pero ya que estoy leyendo la saga de Maze Runner pensé, ¿Por qué no también usar a Thomas?, y bueno, creo que terminé usándolo bastante. No lo quise clasificar como crossover porque, bueno, solo me robé a Thomas, Minho y Newt un ratito. No usé beta-reader, pero lo leí un par de veces para corregir, aun así, cualquier error o algo que se me haya ido, me disculpo de antemano.
> 
> ¡Pasen bonito día! o tarde o noche♥ y espero que disfruten esto así como yo disfruto escribiendo, sobre todo este, que ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre los "Stilinski Twins" desde hace tiempo, aunque hayan terminado siendo tres y no dos.

—Derek, te presento a mi novio, Thomas —Anunció Jordan Parrish, su mejor amigo y compañero de piso.

Junto a él se encontraba un chico «Bastante atractivo si le preguntabas a Derek». Era un par de centímetros más bajito que Jordan, su piel estaba un poco bronceada por el sol y unos cuantos lunares adornaban su rostro, su cabello era oscuro y caía sobre su frente. Llevaba un suéter gris de botones, los cuales se encontraban ligeramente abiertos hasta mostrar un poco del vello que tenía en el pecho y se encontraba remangado hasta los codos.

—Mucho gusto Thomas —Saludó Derek estrechando la mano de su _nuevo conocido_ mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa —Debes de ser el indicado si Parrish te está presentando, nunca le he visto ni una novia o novio desde que nos conocimos.

—Claro que no, ¿Sabes lo que es ser tu amigo?, eso me convierte en el amigo feo, harías que mis parejas pensaran algo como _“Ah, me he quedado con el amigo equivocado, estoy saliendo con el feo”_ —Dramatizó Parrish diciendo lo que, para su desgracia, era verdad.

—Hey, tú no eres ni un amigo feo, eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida —Habló Thomas con una voz un poco empalagosa mientras rodeaba el cuello de Parrish con sus manos y frotaba la punta de su nariz con la de su novio.

—Disculpen —Derek carraspeó —Favor de no comer frente a los que tienen hambre —Dijo Derek de manera tan seria que los tres terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

••••••••

Thomas se había hecho una persona muy recurrente en la vida y en el departamento de Derek y Parrish. Puede que a Derek no le agradaran mucho las personas, pero le agradaba Thomas y le agradaba aún más la manera en la que trataba a Parrish, era como si fuera su todo, además de que era muy lindo.

_“— ¿Dónde consigo uno igual? —Preguntó Derek mientras veía una foto en el celular de Parrish, donde se encontraba Thomas bebiendo una malteada mientras sonreía. Parrish la había tomado el día anterior, cuando habían ido a visitar el parque de diversiones._

_—Pues, podrías tratar en la casa de los Stilinski, pero, mala suerte, tengo al Stilinski más lindo —Bromeó Parrish sacando la lengua hacia Derek y ambos rieron. “_

Y ahora mientras Derek iba hacia el supermercado para comprar una nueva caja de cereal lo notó a lo lejos, era Thomas con una amiga, solo que esta vez se encontraba vestido de manera diferente, su cabello se encontraba peinado hacia arriba y cubierto por una gorra, tal vez pasaría cerca de él y saludaría, ya estando, debería preguntarle si esta noche iría a cenar con Parrish, para así preparar una buena cena.

Pero antes de llegar junto a Thomas, vio como este pasaba su mano por la cintura de la pequeña chica pelirroja y la besaba, y **eso** definitivamente no era un beso de amigos.

No sabía qué hacer, o que decir, al parecer había juzgado mal a Thomas, después de todo, era su costumbre juzgar mal a todo el mundo, por ello sus novias resultaban ser de esas locas que se ponían celosas hasta de la alarma por despertarlo antes que ella.

Decidió pasar de largo e ir directo al supermercado mientras se discutía mentalmente si contarle a Parrish o no decirle y dejarlo vivir feliz pero engañado, porque, bueno, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan feliz.

••••••••

—Así que… Thomas… ayer no viniste —Dijo Derek al más bajo mientras Parrish se lavaba las manos para cenar.

—No, ayer salí con un par de amigos —Sonrió el de lunares, y su sonrisa parecía tan sincera que Derek casi aplaudió su profesionalismo, si no lo hubiera visto él mismo con otra chica el día anterior, le creería cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Ayer fue al cine con Newt y Minho querido Der, a pesar de que yo quisiera que fuera totalmente mío, por desgracia tenía amigos cuando lo conocí —Comentó Parrish caminando hacia Thomas y depositando un pequeño beso en su sien antes de sentarse para que todos empezaran a comer.

Lo dejó pasar, mañana hablaría en privado con Thomas para que terminara con la chica o con Parrish, no podía seguir engañando así a su mejor amigo, no mientras él estuviera ahí para proteger a Jordan Parrish.

••••••••

Tocó a la puerta de los Stilinski decididamente, la casa era enorme, aunque, todo era más grande que el departamento que compartía con Jordan, eso era casi seguro. Volvió a presionar el timbre y escuchó como del otro lado gritaban un ligero _“ya voy”_ que era amortiguado por la puerta.

El adolescente abrió la puerta, Derek sintió que lo veía por primera vez en su vida, sintió esos ojos castaños más resplandecientes, su piel estaba bañada en muchos más lunares de los que podía recordar, sus labios eran de un tono un poco más rosa pero tal vez eso era debido a que su piel se veía notablemente más pálida. El chico frente a él pestañeó repetidas veces, agitando sus largas pestañas negras.

 _“Es el novio de tu mejor amigo Derek, deja de pensar que es malditamente lindo”_ , y entonces lo notó, tras él estaba la chica pelirroja con la que lo había visto dos días atrás, por eso lo notaba tan pálido, a Derek seguramente también se le iría el color si el mejor amigo de su novio lo encontrara con una chica, más específico, _esa chica._

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó finalmente el adolescente rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. El de lunares se acercó más hacia Derek y se recargó en el marco de la puerta soltando un fuerte suspiro y pestañeando al mismo tiempo —Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mis diecisiete años de vida —Añadió ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Me estás coqueteando? — _¡¿LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO?!_

Ese chico sí que era bastante descarado, coquetear con el mejor amigo de su novio mientras tenía a su amante detrás de él.

— ¿Qué?, ¿debí ser un poco más sutil? —Preguntó a la chica detrás de él, la cual soltó un suspiro de cansancio y rodó los ojos.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto y apúrate, para que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo —Exigió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿Querías algo?, ¿Algo cómo mi número de teléfono tal vez? —Y el de lunares sonrió, fue la sonrisa más grande y brillante que había visto en su vida, si no fuera el novio de su mejor amigo, lo habría besado, pero el hecho de que ese pensamiento atravesara su cabeza lo hacía sentir culpable también. Esperen, ¿la chica había dicho _“Apúrate, para que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo”_?, ¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?, bueno, no se tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, ya los había visto comerse a besos en la calle, y si eso hacían en público, ¿Qué no harían en privado?

— ¡Deja de coquetearme!, No me importa lo lindo que seas, no puedes hacerlo, ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Jordan Parrish! —Casi gritó Derek antes de dar media vuelta, molesto con el chico por ser un mentiroso y con él mismo por querer besarlo, se subió al camaro y se marchó por donde llegó.

— ¿Y qué con eso?, ¿No podríamos haber salido los cuatro?, Parrish y Thomas y tú y... ¿Cree que soy lindo?, ¡DIJO QUE SOY LINDO! —Volteó a ver a Lydia — ¿Sabes que acaba de pasar?, porque creo que me perdí de algo —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, tampoco había entendido nada.

—Sea como sea, hay que seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, ese proyecto es para la semana que viene y quiero tener el fin de semana libre preferentemente, Stuart y yo tenemos planeada una cita en el parque de diversiones, ya que Thomas fue y no nos invitó —Lydia infló las mejillas de modo infantil descruzando los brazos y subiendo las escaleras —Stiles, el proyecto —Gritó desde arriba.

—Ah, claro —Respondió el adolescente cerrando la puerta de entrada y subiendo las escaleras tras ella. Había tenido un flechazo de cupido, estaba seguro, fue amor a primera vista, porque sí, Stiles creía en el amor a primera vista y en las historias de amor dignas de Disney.

••••••••

Derek no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, se estaba enamorando del novio de su mejor amigo, pero es que cada vez que recordaba como sus ojos castaños brillaban con el sol se le aceleraba el pulso. Tal vez el enamoramiento se le pasaría rápidamente, pero, ¿Y si no?, no sabía si podría lidiar con ello.

Ese no era él, él nunca creyó en esas tonterías de _amor_ y _destino_ , eran esos ojos castaños los que ponían su mundo de cabeza y borraban todo tal y como lo conocía.

Al día siguiente lo comprobó al ver a Thomas desayunando al lado de Parrish mientras susurraban algo y después reían. Había sido cosa pasajera. No, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Thomas, todo el encanto que creyó notar el día anterior se había desvanecido, tal vez solamente había sido producto de su imaginación.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería ser él la persona que le informara a Parrish acerca de que su novio salía con una chica y además le había coqueteado el día anterior, pero tampoco quería que el adolescente siguiera mintiéndole a su casi hermano.

—Derek —Parrish hizo una seña con la mano indicándole al moreno que se acercara, y sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo, terminó haciéndolo — ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche? —Preguntó Jordan con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Viernes por la noche? —Y se forzó a recordar que es lo que debía hacer ese día —No, Cora y yo saldremos a patinar en la pista de hielo y después iremos al cine, pero volveré cerca de las siete de la noche.

—Entonces, si quieres puedes traerla, planeo hacer una buena cena, habrán algunos invitados —Informó Parrish y Thomas parecía querer contener la risa.

— ¿Seguro quieres que esté?, no me importaría quedarme a dormir con Cora y Laura si planeas tener una reunión —Sugirió Derek, no quería sentirse extraño entre personas que no conocía.

—No, no, quiero que estés presente, por favor —Y Parrish usó esa carita de cachorro sin hogar, esa que surgía efecto en todos, menos en Derek.

—No seas idiota, sabes que esa cara de perro apaleado no sirve conmigo, pero estaré si es lo que quieres —Dijo finalmente Derek antes de servirse cereal con leche y volver a su habitación, no le apetecía estar cerca de Thomas.

— ¡El viernes a las siete! —Gritó Parrish estando seguro de que Derek lo había escuchado.

••••••••

Se le había hecho un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, la película en el cine había tardado dos horas y quince minutos y no la hora y media acostumbrada, por lo que, ahora eran las 7:32 p.m. y apenas estacionaba el auto frente a los departamentos.

Cora y él salieron del auto, metió llave y subieron casi corriendo hacia el departamento de Derek, ambos sabían que era bastante tarde ya.

—Disculpa la demora —Dijo Derek tomando aire, tal vez debía rentar un departamento un par de pisos más abajo, o exigir que arreglaran el elevador, porque subir ocho pisos corriendo no era su deporte favorito.

—Derek, pensé que no vendrías —Parrish infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—La película duró más de lo planeado, pero no me arrepiento de haberla visto —Explicó Cora entrando detrás de Derek y desplomándose en el sillón, era suficiente ejercicio por un año, ya había bajado esas palomitas acarameladas con mantequilla extra, y la hamburguesa y el hotdog, y la crepa dulce, y de paso el refresco con esa pequeña carrera piso arriba.

—Además aún no llega nadie —Se defendió Derek —A no ser que… ya se hayan ido… —Pensó en voz alta sintiéndose culpable.

—Oh, no, están en mi habitación, de esta cena no te salvas —Sonrió casi con malicia el rubio —Thomas, lávense las manos y vengan a cenar —Gritó, recibiendo un _“ya vamos”_ como respuesta.

Derek ayudó a servir la cena y acomodar los platos, había siete en total.

—Íbamos a ser ocho, pero el sheriff no pudo asistir, tuvo que cubrir a alguien —Informó Parrish, ya que era el asistente del Sheriff.

— ¿No sería a ti? —Preguntó Derek.

—No, hoy es su día libre —Dijo Thomas caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose en el lugar que acostumbraba usar cuando comía con él y Parrish.

La mandíbula de Derek casi se sale de su posición cuando vio a la pelirroja caminar cantoneando sus caderas hasta llegar a la mesa, sí, ese chico Thomas era bastante descarado, mira que invitar a su amante a casa de su novio…

Cerró la boca solo para sentir el impulso de volverla a abrir cuando vio a otro Thomas llegar detrás de la pelirroja y sentarse junto a ella pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de esta.

—Hey Stiles —Escuchó saludar a su hermana mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia la mesa para sentarse junto al asiento que sería el de Derek.

—Hola Cora, buenas noches, ¿Te sirvieron mis apuntes de clases? —Y ahí estaba, ese Thomas tan bonito que había visto días atrás, con una playera de batman y una camisa a cuadros, se sentó entre Derek y Parrish.

—Sí, muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida, Harris tiene algo contra mí —Dramatizó Cora.

—Harris tiene algo contra al mundo —El adolescente le dio la razón. Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Derek, deja que te presente a los Stilinski —Habló Parrish terminando de llenar los vasos con agua —A Thomas tú ya lo conoces, es el más lindo de los Stilinski.

— ¡Oye! —Gritaron los otros dos Stilinski y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

—Lo es —Dijo Parrish, y Lydia rodó los ojos —Y él es Stuart Stilinski —Señaló al adolescente que estaba junto a la pelirroja, ese que llevaba el gorro y las enormes gafas, ese que había visto besar a la chica.

—Y Stuart es el Stilinski más lindo —Defendió Lydia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, ahora fue el turno de Parrish para rodar los ojos.

—Stuart es el novio de Lydia Martin, ella es la chica más popular del instituto —Aclaró asintiendo y diciéndolo como si fuera de gran relevancia —Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, está Stiles Stilinski —Terminó señalando al adolescente entre ellos.

—El más lindo de los Stilinski según Derek —Dijo Stiles sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Qué? —Derek parpadeó repetidas veces —Yo nunca dije eso.

—Claro que sí, lo hiciste —Habló la pelirroja —y te cito _“No me importa lo lindo que seas”_ y luego dijiste algo más y te fuiste molesto, cuando los molestos deberíamos de haber sido nosotros porque nos interrumpiste a mitad de un proyecto —Lydia sonrió forzadamente dedicándole esa cara de _“Tienes suerte de ser lindo, querido, o te golpearía”_.

 _“Así que eso era lo que hacían, un proyecto”_ Pensó Derek dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Pues entonces Stiles es el más lindo de los Stilinski según los Hale, somos mayoría, Stiles gana —Argumentó Cora encajando el tenedor en el espagueti y comenzando a comerlo sin mucha delicadeza.

La cena fue amena y divertida, a pesar de que Derek se sintiera como un completo idiota por haberle prácticamente gritado al Stilinski equivocado, y resultaba que Thomas nunca había engañado a Parrish, pero, oye, ¿Cómo podía él saber que habían tres Thomas iguales?, o… casi, Thomas nunca sería tan lindo como ese chico de pálida piel salpicada de lunares que se encontraba junto a él.

 _“—Le gustas a Stiles, él le pidió a Thomas venir para conocerte mejor y a Thomas se le ocurrió organizar la cena para que Stiles no se sintiera tan incómodo, por eso también quería que estuviera Cora, se llevan muy bien” —_ Había confesado Parrish entre susurros mientras levantaban los platos de la mesa.

—Stuart, ¿Puedes llevar a Stiles a casa?, me quedaré un poco más con Parrish —Pidió Thomas.

—Es que Lydia y yo íbamos a ir a otra parte —Se excusó Stuart tomando de la mano a la pelirroja.

—Entonces supongo que me voy —Dijo Thomas depositando besos por todo el rostro de Parrish.

—No, si quieres quédate, yo lo puedo llevar, de igual forma tenía que llevar a Cora a casa —Se ofreció Derek tomando su chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

— ¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Derek —Thomas sonrió y tomó la mano de Parrish para volver a la conversación que tenían.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Cora se sentó en el asiento de Copiloto mientras Stiles se acomodó en el asiento detrás de Derek.

Los adolescentes se pasaron todo el camino hasta la casa de los Hale conversando, entonces Cora le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Stiles a modo de despedida y bajó del auto diciendo un _“Nos vemos el lunes”_ , a lo cual Stiles respondió con un _“No olvides llevar mis apuntes”_.

Derek vio cómo su hermana entraba a casa y volvió a arrancar el auto en dirección a la casa de los Stilinski.

Al llegar a esta una duda lo invadió, ¿Debía bajarse de auto?, ¿Pedir disculpas por lo del otro día?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, los nervios se empezaban a apoderar de él.

—Toma —Stiles le tendió un pedazo de papel y Derek lo desdobló —Es mi número de teléfono —Sonrió Stiles antes de inclinarse hacia enfrente y plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Derek para después salir del camaro.

Vio como el adolescente caminaba hacia la casa, pero después volvía. Tocó con los nudillos la ventana de Derek y el moreno bajó el vidrio para poder escuchar lo que el de lunares tenía para decir.

—A mí me pareces el más lindo de los Hale —Y sin siquiera avisar o pedir permiso, se inclinó e impactó torpemente sus labios contra los de Derek, el beso fue casto y torpe, pero llenó de ternura al mayor.

—Y a mí me pareces el más lindo de los Stilinski —Dijo antes de pasar su mano por la nuca de Stiles y atraerlo hacia él para darle un beso más profundo.

Sí, definitivamente, se había enamorado a primera vista de ese chico frente a él.

—Ay dios mío, Stiles se está ligando a todos los Hale —Escuchó a una voz decir tras el adolescente. Era un chico bajito y moreno que tenía un extraño tatuaje en el brazo.

—Cállate Scottie, no es verdad —Se defendió sonrojado el adolescente.

—Tu exnovia es Cora, su tío Peter era una especie de acosador y siempre estaba vigilándote porque le gustabas, Laura siempre se quejaba por ser tan mayor porque tú eras muy lindo y siempre quería comerte a besos y te dejaba la cara llena de labial rojo ¿y ahora Derek Hale?, hermano, seriamente tienes un problema con los Hale —Se quejó Scott.

Así que era verdad lo que había dicho Cora durante la cena, _“Stiles es el más lindo de los Stilinski según los Hale”_

—O tal vez los Hale tenemos un problema con este Stilinski —Dijo Derek con una sonrisa en el rostro —Después de todo es el más lindo de los Stilinski —Le dio otro rápido beso, y encendió el camaro marchándose, dejando a un Stiles muy sonrojado detrás de él.

••••••••

Derek Hale abrió la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Jordan Parrish.

—Te ves terrible —Dijo una voz detrás de Jordan.

—Tú no te ves precisamente como miss universo —Habló alguien detrás de Derek —Tienes saliva en la barbilla —Stiles señaló en su propio rostro dónde se encontraba la saliva.

—Yo no tengo… Ay dios mío, tengo saliva en la cara —Casi gritó avergonzado Thomas antes de salir corriendo al baño.

— ¡Te ves bien así Thomas!, luces hermoso por las mañanas —Gritó Parrish caminando perezosamente hacia el baño también, bostezó y se estiró —Buenos días Derek, Stiles —Saludó antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

—Buenos día Parrish, Thomas —Devolvió el saludo a pesar de que los otros dos ya no podían escucharlo — ¿Cereal o hot cakes? —Preguntó al chico detrás de él, el cual ahora se encontraba rodeando su cintura y repartiendo pequeños besos por el torso desnudo de Derek.

Llevaban saliendo varios meses, y aunque habían acordado no tener relaciones sexuales hasta que Stiles cumpliera dieciocho, eso no evitaba que compartieran cama y durmieran juntos prácticamente a diario. Derek quiso quejarse con Parrish acerca de que John Stilinski lo había amenazado con que, si tocaba a su hijo de manera sexual, lo encerraría tras una linda celda por un largo tiempo.

La respuesta de Parrish había sido _“Bienvenido a mi mundo”_ , porque al parecer, el asistente del sheriff tenía un contrato similar con el padre de los Stilinski al igual que la chica Martin, lo cual no era muy lógico, puesto que la chica era de la edad de Stuart, pero no había nadie en Beacon Hills que desobedeciera las órdenes del Sheriff Stilinski.

De igual manera ya no importaba, porque los Stilinski cumplirían dieciocho dentro de dos semanas, y ahora Derek estaba seguro de que debería buscar otro apartamento, y Parrish estaba planeando algo similar, así que esa mañana iba a buscar departamentos, un lugar para él y para Stiles, porque lo que Derek más ansiaba, era mudarse junto a su hermoso Stilinski.

—Hot cakes con mermelada de fresa —Ronroneó el chico tras él.

—Hot cakes serán —Respondió Derek antes girarse y darle un beso en la frente a su adormilado y hermoso adolescente. Hermoso aunque vestía pantalones de pijama con el estampado de Hulk y una camisa de Derek que le quedaba como bata.

Derek estaba seguro de haberse enamorado del Stilinski adecuado, así como Stiles estaba seguro de haberse enamorado del Hale adecuado, porque el destino había decidido juntarlos en el momento correcto, pudo haber conocido a Derek cuando salía con Cora, o una de las tantas veces que la fue a recoger a clases, pero no, lo había conocido gracias a un malentendido, y Derek no podía haber estado más agradecido de haber creído que Thomas engañaba a Parrish, porque si no, quien sabe cuándo habría conocido a aquel que algún día sería Stiles Stilinski de Hale.

Y sí, sabía que Stiles no era su nombre verdadero, pero estaba seguro que ni el mismo _papa_ podría pronunciar su nombre en la boda.

Pero primero era lo primero, y lo primero era el desayuno.


End file.
